


Upright

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Cryptic Messages, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Visions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A day in the life— Sal has one of his vision-feeling-things at school and he’s got really good friends.





	Upright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragtag_slyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragtag_slyboots/gifts).



> OOF I guess we’re into Sally Face now huh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The familiar feeling of panicked static washed over him, drowning him and coming on quick, and Sal swayed where he stood, automatically thrusting a hand out to steady himself against the closest available surface he could reach.

“Hey, dude, you alright?” The closest available surface was squishier than the lockers Sal thought he’d been reaching for. He squinted, trying to stay focused on the present, on the person he’d just grabbed—

Larry. It was only Larry.

The bustling hallway of the school faded further into white noise. “It’s happening,” Sal said, his voice already far-away in his own ears. “Bad. This one is going to be bad.”

The last thing that Sal felt before the buzzing static crawled uncomfortably over his skin and settled into his bones was an arm thrown protectively over his shoulders.

_“T-e-e -r- f-r-c-s -o- c-n-o- f-g-t, -a-.”_

_The white room that’s not a room. A familiarly unfamiliar face. Flashes of sound, of memory that don’t belong to him._

_The light is so bright._

_“B- w-r- o- t-e-! -e -a-y.”_

_He opens his mouth to speak to the voice, to question it, to appeal to it. Not for the first time, though, it feels as though his mouth is filled with cotton._

_The light is so bright, and he cannot speak._

_“-o- a-e -a-e, -o- n-w. -e-a-e -f -h-s- t-a- w-n- t-a- t- c-a-g-.”_

_White. White light. White…_

White…

“—fine, Ash. I’ve got him.”

The hall of the school came back into focus all at once, like someone turning the knob of an old projector too quickly. Sal shut his eyes tightly against the sudden sharpness.

“Okay. I’ll let her know you guys are on your way.”

“Thanks.”

One of the arms holding Sal up against the warm body — _Larry, it’s Larry_ — shifted, and Sal cracked his good eye open beneath his prosthetic just in time to catch sight of Ashley disappearing into the classroom they’d all been heading towards together.

Larry’s hand dropped gently against his back, rubbing fingers in softly, and Sal took a deep breath and slowly opened both of his eyes again.

“Sorry.”

Larry immediately moved his arms from around Sal to hold him by the shoulders, pushing him away just enough for them to look at one another properly. “You back? It’s over?”

Sal nodded. He still felt… unsettled, but the vision (whatever the hell it meant) had passed, which meant that he was fine. Or at least, he would be.

“It’s cool, man,” Larry added, after eyeing Sal up and down with unabashed concern. “I keep telling you, I’m here for you. Ash went ahead to class to let Ginseng know we were gonna be a few minutes late.”

What had he ever done to deserve friends like this? Sal smiled faintly behind his mask, pushing past the lingering uneasiness. “Thanks, Larry. I appreciate you keeping me company. And… y’know.” He gestured between them only a little awkwardly. “Making sure I don’t fall over and shit.”

Larry laughed. He squeezed both of Sal’s shoulders beneath his palms before letting go of him. “You got it, man.” He jerked his head towards the door to the classroom. “You ready for Lit?”

Sal shrugged. He was already feeling better; the white room would fade from his mind almost completely until the next vision threw him back there. “As ready as I ever am,” he replied with a grimace. Larry grinned and tossed an arm casually over his shoulder.

“That’s the spirit, Sally Face.”

With a huff of his own laughter, Sal leaned into the arm around him and let Larry usher them both into the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Ms. Ginseng is a teacher I made up on the spot for some Literature class I also made up on the spot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
